


早安

by tgc0702



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgc0702/pseuds/tgc0702
Summary: 靜謐的氛圍中彌漫伏見猿比古討厭的三種味道：蔬菜、茶葉以及菸草。
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Munakata Reishi
Kudos: 2





	早安

**Author's Note:**

> ✔禮猿/宗伏  
> ✔2018.11.07伏見猿比古生日賀文

喚醒伏見猿比古的是惱人的香味和微弱的聲響。  
  
躲藏在溫暖被窩下的身軀不安分地躁動，長期淺眠的伏見只要一點風吹草動都能吵醒他，他鮮少有充分的睡眠時間，號稱工作穩定的幸福公職人員這個稱號與伏見扯不上關系，伏見多次想向上司反應工作違反勞基法。  
  
想當然爾是失敗的。  
  
昨夜是難得提早下班、在正規時間吃晚餐的日子，伏見接獲下班通知時以為是道明寺無聊的冷笑話，爾後一向不敢違背他的秋山神色緊張來到他的崗位，一鼓作氣地把伏見辦公桌上所有的文件撤離，伏見才意識到這不是玩笑。  
  
是被秩序制約了嗎？一時間所有的負擔都消失，伏見竟感到彆扭無比，他不懂辦事效率懶散的成員們，為什麼突然奮發向上的解決本不屬於他的公文，要是平常能像現在這樣有多好，尤其是道明寺和日高。  
  
直到他簡單收好物品，看見宗像禮司站在門口等候他，伏見這下子明白事情的來龍去脈──室長肯定又濫用職權了吧。  
伏見在內心翻起白眼，話雖如此還是踏開腳步邁向他的身旁。  
  
和宗像共進晚餐後一同回到他的寢室，或許是累積在心底的壓力一口氣釋放出來，又或許是因為昨晚伏見不自覺地枕在宗像禮司的手臂，整個人埋在他比一般人低溫的懷中，浮動的心情在寒意之下平靜許多，伏見睡得比平時來得安穩，一夜無夢。  
  
現在發出聲音的絕對是室長，想必是體諒他而刻意放輕力道。  
若只是小小的聲音，伏見不至於有醒來的念頭，但是對蔬菜的感應格外敏銳的他從棉被縫隙中聞到高麗菜絲的味道，逼迫他的大腦進行運作。  
  
蜷曲成團的棉被竄出一顆頭顱，和煦的陽光透過百葉窗滲透至傳統的日式和室……是沒戴眼鏡的緣故嗎？  
映入伏見眼簾，得到的是縈繞青色光芒的世界，是屬於宗像禮司的「青」，莊重、冷靜又溫柔。  
  
靜謐的氛圍中彌漫伏見猿比古討厭的三種味道：蔬菜、茶葉以及菸草。  
  
所以說又去抽菸了嗎？說過幾次不要抽菸，肺變成黑的他可不管。  
伏見猿比古迷迷糊糊地嘟嚷，剛睡醒的起床氣使他的抱怨反成了可愛的低吟。  
  
一隻溫暖厚大的手掌撫上他的頭，不知不覺間宗像已坐在床鋪邊，他動作徐徐地用蔥白好看的手指梳過伏見凌亂的髮絲，沒有髮膠支撐的頭發零散在他的額前，看上去稚嫩不少。  
  
宗像總喜歡在早上喚醒他的愛人，如此一來便能看見難得孩子氣的模樣。  
  
**早安。**  
伏見隱約聽見低沉富有磁性的嗓音說道，眼前英俊而使人著迷的臉龐從模糊逐漸變得清晰，兩人的唇交織，清新的茶香透過唇齒間滲進他的口腔，不帶情欲的吻反而讓伏見清醒不少。  
  
宗像拿起放置在床邊的眼鏡，小心翼翼地替伏見戴上眼鏡，柔軟的指腹趁機掃過伏見敏感的耳廓和側頸，不意外的看見伏見白皙的耳垂紅得像是要滴出血，宗像禮司滿意地噙起笑意。  
  
宗像在他的鬢角落下柔情的一吻，他伸過手輕捏伏見高挺的鼻頭，要他趕緊梳洗和整理儀容後回過頭繼續進行早餐的准備。  
  
伏見猿比古眨起眸，視線筆直地望向宗像禮司充滿安全感的高大背影。  
炙熱的暖流隨著血液擴散至全身，最後注回心頭，填充、膨脹、爆裂到盈滿，猶如伏見猿比古不曉得往哪兒放的、對宗像禮司的愛。  
  
**早安。**  
伏見猿比古無聲地回應，早已上揚的嘴角溢出動聽的輕笑。


End file.
